The invention deals with methods for efficiently coding images, and is more particularly directed to a method for performing said coding using Sub Band Coding (SBC) techniques, and a device for implementing said method.
Many recent efforts in communication technology are directed towards developing multimedia digital networks wherein voice, images and data may be transmitted together, using common facilities. This may be achieved using convenient and efficient digital coding techniques.
Therefore, efficient methods for digitally coding image signals are obviously of increasing interest in a world wherein communication is a key item.
One of the basic problems to be solved lies in the tremendous flow of bits generated through the coding of images or video signals. Methods have been proposed for "compressing" such bit flows without impairing the image quality obtained upon decoding of the coded image. But cost efficiency is also a key item, and improved methods for achieving efficient coding at reasonable cost are of particular interest. This goal may be achieved by reducing the image signal processing complexity.